Sweet December: A James and Victoria OneShot
by jewelsbyers
Summary: The city lights were fading, I saw her on the pavement. James meets a beautiful red head under a street lamp in a far flung country town. Set to the song Sweet December by Short Stack.


_**A/N: **__So, I was listening to _Sweet December _by _Short Stack_ (I love those guys even more than I love _Twilight_) and sitting down to write a James and Victoria one-shot at the same time. The result is below. Sadly, I own neither _Twilight _nor _Short Stack_, but I would love to own those wild _Short Stack _boys! WARNINGS: Sex, but not lemony, to use a phrase of Liyorah's, it's orangey. _

**Sweet December**

**A James and Victoria One-Shot**

_I'm coming home, I'm coming... I'm coming home, I'm coming..._

She was utterly gorgeous, standing in the pool of yellow light under the street lamp.

_So warp you arms around me darling, just so you know I'm coming down around you darling, we never looked this beautiful._

_  
_Her arms were bare, despite the chill in the air and her red hair blew about slightly in the constant winds of this time of year. Despite myself I found that I was drawn to her, the walls I'd built for my life were beginning to crack.

_And though I'll be your Sweet December, I don't need you when I've got my pride._

Something about commanded respect, despite her sex, perhaps it was because she was one of my kind. Yet, I'd never shown any women the kind of respect she seemed to demand.

_So can't you see, everything you are belongs to me._

She was bewitching and haunting, a lonely Celtic goddess trapped in the middle of a deserted street in this far flung country town.

_The city lights were fading, I saw her on the pavement._

She turned to smile seductively at me, her dark red eyes glowing under the street lamp.

_Dressed in black and writing wrongs, the station played our favourite songs._

She crooked her finger at me, gesturing me to approach and I stumbled forward.

_She said I don't think I remember, a taste as sweet as this December._

We both stood under the street light and she watched me and licked her lips. An invitation?

_And I know, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

She reached out and put her hands on my shirt, running her palms down my chest and then he put her lips to my ear.

_So wrap your arms around me, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

"Take your shirt off" she breathed and I hastened to do as I was told, luxuriating in the sound of her voice, there was just a hint of Irish brogue to it. She'd obviously been a long time out of her country.

_To be your sweet December._

_  
_She traced the lines of my muscular torso, as if wanting to see that I was real. Her hand gripped the cord around my neck where I kept assorted trophies from my kills.

_So can't you see, everything you are belongs to me._

"So many" she whispered softly before she reached for the buttons of her dark coloured button down blouse, baring her chest to me.

_The city lights were fading, I saw her on the pavement._

I reached out tentatively to touch her. I caressed her as gently and as sensually as she'd run her hands over me. She seemed almost too sacred to touch.

_Dressed in black and writing wrongs, the station played our favourite song._

She closed her eyes and sighed softly as I ran the pad of my thumb over her nipple.

_She said I don't think I remember, a taste as sweet as this December._

She took my hands from her chest and wrapped them around her shoulders, folding herself into me and brushing her lips against mine.

_And I know, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

I kissed her back, responding to the movements of her lips. They parted slightly, allowing my tongue entrance to her mouth.

_Da-da-da-da-da._

She allowed me dominance in her mouth, groaning into the kiss as our tongues danced together.

_The city lights were fading, I saw her on the pavement._

_  
_Her hands slithered to my belt, undoing it while we kissed and my hands moved to her skirt.

_Dressed in black and writing wrongs, the station played our favourite song._

Instead of removing her skirt I took her ankle in my hands and lifted her leg high to place on my shoulder. She rocked backwards slightly to regain her balance and I ran my hands and lips down her leg.

_She said I don't think I remember, a taste as sweet as this December._

My fingers encountered the panties under her skirt and I gave them a tug and she whispered "Wait" and she removed her leg from my shoulder and stepped out of her panties and her skirt, baring herself entirely to me

_And I know, I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_  
_I drank in the sight of her and she pulled my already undone belt from my jeans with a snap and undid the button and fly of my jeans.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming, I'm coming home, I'm coming._

I pushed the rough denim of my jeans off my body and stepped out of them and my underwear.

_So wrap your arms around me darling, your arms around me darling._

In the little golden pool of light under the street lamp my Celtic goddess and I loved each other until sunrise.

_I'll be your sweet December._

_**A/N: **__What did you think? This is my first time actually writing a sex scene so I'd love some praise or constructive criticism. _


End file.
